


Oh For God's Sake!

by Sabineholterman



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Epiphany shows the new surgical interns around the 10th floor and a trip past the supply closest quickly aquaints them with the infamy of Patrick and Robin and their penchant for doing it around the hospital. Please read and review! Have a great day!
Wrote this a long time ago for a different Fanfiction website and thought I would post it here! Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	

Hello all or at least to anyone who might be reading this story. So after many years I have gotten sucked back into a soap opera. I never watched General Hospital before but a chance finding of a video on YouTube starring Robin and Patrick from GH has made me scour the net looking for a background of their history. Thanks to the wonder of YouTube I have been brought up to speed and am now obsessed with seeing them. If you knew me you would understand that when I find something I like that I quickly become obsessed and focus on only that for a couple of weeks.

That being said I often get stories in my head and just have to write them down! So here is my story about Patrick and Robin. Patrick and Robin are happily married and are busy with Emma. Yet they still often find time to sneak off to a supply closest for some alone time. On one occasion when Epiphany is showing the new interns around the surgical floor and they come upon Robin and Patrick in one of the supply closets, of course Epiphany has to reprimand them.

Now I pride myself on being a pretty good writer, I will admit not great great, but I think I am getting better with every story I write. I have only been learning about Robin and Patrick for about three weeks so please excuse me if I do not get everything perfect. So please just enjoy the story and have a great day!

P.S. If anyone knows the name of the black "chief" that was against Patrick working on patients without insurance early in the Scrubs story please let me know. I gave him the name Chief Warren for now but would like to correct it if someone could tell me. Thanks!

Oops I almost forgot the disclaimer! Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did I would be famous!  
________________________________________  
"Nurse Johnson." Epiphany heard a voice and looked up from where she was organizing charts from the night shift. She didn't know what Chief Warren was thinking when he hired the new night shift head nurse months before. She was sure she was a nice woman but every morning Epiphany came in to unorganized charts and a floor in chaos. Oh for the days when Nurse Pratchet was in charge. She knew the staff had described the woman as a female drill sergeant but damn as she ran a tight shift and gave the 10th floor the best reputation at GH. It was a reputation that Epiphany strove to uphold.

"Yes sir." Epiphany sighed and turned to Chief Warren.

"These are the new interns from the surgical program. Their tour guide from HR called in so I need you to show them around before they start their shifts today.

"But sir I have to organize the patients for today. I have no time to show around a group of newbies." She quickly protested knowing it probably was of no use.

"You'll have plenty of time when you have no job. Do it or find yourself working night shifts for the next four months." The chief threatened and turned to the interns. "Listen to Nurse Johnson and get on her good side. She knows everything. And is the most powerful person at the hospital."

The interns watched the chief walk away startled by how threatening the big boss was. They started to speculate as to what made the chief so angry but were quickly pulled back to attention by Epiphany's muttering. "No thank you sir. Think you can threaten me with the night shift." She complained and threw patients charts back on the counter. "Maybe at least I would be able to get this place in order and teach the staff a thing or two about running a surgical floor."

The interns were wondering what they had gotten themselves when they were brought back to attention. "All right you newbies listen up. I am Epiphany Johnson head nurse of day shift. You may call me Nurse Johnson, Nurse, Ma'am, or if you're here long enough for me to like you Epiphany. That being said I don't have time to play babysitter, so follow me, listen up and pay attention."

"We will start here. This is the nurse's station. We have it organized a certain way that has worked for long before you got here so don't think about rearranging unless you want to get on the nurse's bad side." Epiphany warned and started to walk down the hall. "Follow me. This first section down the west wing is patient rooms. This is where your patients will be before and after surgery. Charts go on the door or on the nurse's station, don't set them down anywhere else. Rooms 1a to 15a are in this wing. Then comes the operating rooms and the storage are with supply closets 1 & 2\. The east wing is the same with rooms 1b to 15b except the locker room with the showers takes the place of the operating rooms. I will show you that later, follow me." She commanded and started to make her way to the end of the wing. As they walked closer Elizabeth walked up holding x-rays and a patient's chart in her hands.

"Epiphany, have you seen Patrick? I have the results for Mr. Miller's head CT and I know Patrick wanted to know the results as soon as possible."

"No. I'm sure he's holed up with Dr. Scorpio-Drake somewhere." Epiphany sighed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone pay attention this is Elizabeth Weber, she is one of the best nurses at GH. If you need a nurse in the O.R. she's the one to have."

"Oh thank you Epiphany I would say the same about you."

"That's sweet child. Newbies listen up. Don't go taking advantage of Elizabeth or she will tell me and I will be the one you will have to deal with." Epiphany warned.

"All right where do you think 1 or 2?" Elizabeth asked with a trace of a smile on her face. Two seconds later the door to supply closet two opened and one of the nurses walked out holding a suture kit and some other supplies.

Epiphany and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment before stating at the same time "1."

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" The new intern Callie asked the young man who had a name tag on that read Greg next to her.

"No."

"I have to admit I was a religious watcher of Grey's Anatomy and never thought that real life hospitals were as crazy as they make it seem on the TV show." Callie admitted.

"It seems more like a soap opera". Greg teased and paled when he realized what he had just said. He sneaked a look at Callie and then with a little laugh shrugged his shoulders. "What? My Grandma and Mom loved their stories and I love them." He explained with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He paused for a second. "Ok I will admit they are extremely addicting and got hooked myself. That's not weird right?"

"No I think it's sweet. I was a third generation Guiding Light fan before it went off the air."

The next thing they knew Epiphany was bursting open the door to supply closet one and they all heard a shriek. "Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drake! For god's sake, you have been married for three years and have a child together. You should not be acting like newlywed damn fools." She screamed out and sighed eliciting a giggle from Robin.

"Now for the 47th time Dr. Drake pull up your pants and tend to your patients!" She commanded and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks Epiphany." Elizabeth said and smiled as she heard laughter coming from the closet.

"Follow me Interns." Epiphany commanded and started to make her way toward the locker room. They walked about ten feet when she started speaking again. "All right before you start gossiping I will let you know what is going on. Our head neurosurgeon Dr. Patrick Drake and another of our doctors Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake are married. Have been for three years and have a beautiful little girl named Emma. Being parents you would think would slow them down and make them not so sickenly PDA handsy with each other. But no they are still as all over each other as when they first started seeing each other five years ago."

"Wow they sound infamous." Callie whispered to Greg and laughed as they scrambled to keep up.

"Yeah." Greg agreed.

"For the record everyone, Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drake are two of the most talented and dedicated doctors I have ever met." Epiphany spoke up as she stopped outside of the door to the locker room in the east wing. "Just don't let them know, especially Dr. Drake. He has a big enough head as it is, you don't need to inflate it anymore."

"Now this is the locker room." Epiphany began and pushed open the door leading the interns in. "You will each be assigned a lock…. Oh for God's sake!"

Well there you go, cliffhanger! I am already planning the next part so please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love getting them and it really gives me the gumption to write more. Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
